The Soldier
by Lightglobe
Summary: I am currently re-writing the 4 chapters which are posted. Read if you want. Overview in chapter 1.
1. Recruitment

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I've written just regular stories before but I decided to try fanfic for the fun of it. Please review after reading. It is based before the cleansing of saidan. However hopefully it will continue until after the cleansing

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Wheel of Time, or any characters within. Any characters in this story not in the wheel of time books are made-up by me. If they have anything to with any of your stories, this is accidental. 

  


**Title**: The Soldier

  


**Overview**: Story of a male channeler and his life in the Black Tower. Will have large scale battles in it. If it goes for long enough, I will maybe even get to the Last Battle. Very much an action story. No romance, a little tragedy (major plot twist involves some tragedy), and some humour every now and again. Starting paragraph is a bit of a lead in. And please remember that first couple of chapters and starting chapters and never the best part of a story.

  


Chapter 1- Recruitment

  


In a village just east of a place called Fal Moran, something was going to happen which would change the life of a man named Sampson. For you see, nearly every man is controlled by the pattern. Some control the pattern. And one of the strongest ever has come. His name is the Rand al'Thor, and he is the Dragon Reborn. And he is pulling this Sampson to his cause.

  


As Sampson sat in his chair at his desk he thought about life. Why is life so hard? Why does no one love him? What is wrong with that guy's face? The usual questions of life. But there was something more important that he was trying not to think about. Last night something had happened which he wish hadn't. Last night he had done something which he believed was channeling. He didn't know how, or why, all he knew was that he had started a fire without doing anything. 

  


_Sampson was sitting on his floor wondering why his fireplace wouldn't lit. The logs just didn't seem to catch on fire. This was annoying him so much he was about to get up and try and do something else. All of a sudden, the logs burst into flames. "Blood and bloody ashes" he yelled in surprise "What's going on?". All these stories going around about men who could channel. Maybe he himself was one of those men._

  


Sampson shuddered as he remembered this. He hoped so much that what he was thinking was not true. As Sampson started to actually do the work at hand, his friend Theo came running in. "Hey Sam, there is some people in the village asking if anyone wants to join the Dragon Reborn's cause". At the mention of the Dragon Reborn, Sam looked up. "Maybe we could go join." Theo continued in an excited tone. "We would probably get to go fight in wars and your always saying that this is the real Dragon Reborn."

  


"Are you sure you want to join me Theo? There is a chance you might die." questioned Sam. He didn't want Theo going along and dieing just because he himself wanted to join the Dragon Reborn's cause.

  


"I'm sure Sam. I don't want you to have all the fun." exclaimed Theo with a smile. Sam just hoped Theo knew what he was getting into.

  


As Sam and Theo walked out of Sam's house and down the street to the village square, they noticed a very large crowd. "All those who would like to join the Dragon Reborn's cause, please come to us and put down your name." yelled out a man all in black with what seemed to be some sort of pin on his collar. There was another couple of men with him also in black, some with a pin, others without. They looked to have set up a table with another man in black, this one without a pin, writing down names of men who were signing up. Both Sam and Theo had put down their names and were waiting to move when Theo said something which completely surprised Sam.

  


"Sam, the real reason I wanted to do this is because I think I can channel." Theo said looking at the ground. "Please don't hate me." Sam's head spun to look at Theo at this remark.

  


"I couldn't hate you. You see Theo, last night I think I channeled myself." Sam and Theo just looked at each other, then suddenly they both broke out in smiles. "I guess that means we will be sticking together in this Theo".

  


Suddenly they heard the call of one of the men in black "Ok, all that have signed up, you have 5 minutes to pack and then you meet back here. We will then move on to a place where you will be sorted." At this, Sam and Theo walked back to their homes, packed and met back up before walking back to the square. "Ok, if everyone could please stay in an orderly fashion, we are going to start to move." yelled out the same man in black.

  


As the group walked out of town, Sam and Theo talked of how they believed they thought they could channel. "I was sitting in my comfy chair at home, you know the padded one, and I wanted to get something to read" explained Theo. "And well, I really couldn't be bothered getting up, but I also really wanted to read one of my Tales of Jane Farstrider books. Well I was looking across at my bookcase and all of a sudden a book just cam flying across at me. Almost got me in the head!" He finished with a laugh.

  


"I started a fire in my fireplace without even touching it. I was so surprised, I can't believe I didn't burn myself!" Sam also said with a laugh.

  


Suddenly, the line of people stopped and they heard in a voice which was way to loud, but sounded familiar "Now you may get scared at this, but all of us men in black can channel. We are from the Black Tower near Caemlyn. We are fighters of the Dragon Reborn. We are now going to take you in a way that we can get you there in a footstep. Do not be afraid. We will not hurt you. If you want to go back now, go. We will not mind. But if you want to fight for the Dragon Reborn, continue to follow." At that, some of the men and women began walking off back to town, but most decided to stick around. But Sam and Theo did not care. All Sam could think about was the fact that these men could channel just like him. Maybe he will be able to be taught. Maybe he will be able to join these men.

  


  


End of Chapter 1. Please review now and tell me both the good and the bad. I will continue this story soon with another chapter.


	2. The False Dragons War

Disclaimer: I don't own Wheel of Time, or any characters within. Any characters in this story not in the wheel of time books are made-up by me. If they have anything to with any of your stories, this is accidental. 

  


Chapter 2-

The False Dragons War

  


As Sam and Theo stood there, a flash of light brought there attention to the front of the crowd where they saw a line of light form and spread out into what could only be described as a large rectangle. But what was in the middle of this rectangle was what really surprised Sam. It was what looked like a picture to somewhere else. All he could see where houses and the actually picture seemed to be in some sort of square. Then what cam next was totally weird to Sam. The men from the Black Tower suddenly walked through the picture and were now on the other side. All Sam could do was stare and exclaim "Blood and ashes!". But he didn't have much time to wonder as the crowd started to get herded through this picture. When Sam and Theo were about to step through, Sam just kept thinking "What if it's a trap?". However, he didn't have long to think as he was soon stepping through this picture, and was out on the other side.

  


Suddenly, Sam heard from his companion an oath which he would never have expected from Theo's mouth, or thought he knew. But all that dropped out of his head when Sam looked around. There was men in the same black coats as those men that had recruited the men from the village. Most had either no pins on their collars or one pin. But some had a pin on either collar. There seemed some sort of pattern to it. He guessed that the ones with no pins seemed to be the lowest, and the next being the ones with one pin, which he now noticed were what seemed to be swords. And the ones with two pins looked like they were the top with a sword and also what looked like a dragon pin. Then he saw a man walking up who seemed to have an air about himself. This man would either have to be the leader or someone high up.

  


"Hello and welcome to the Black Tower. Some of you may know me by name. I am Logain Ablar" expalained the man named Logain. "I was a false Dragon, but now I fight for the Real Dragon Reborn." At this second statement, everyone just stared with a few oaths heard in the background. "Now, you have all signed up to help the Dragon Reborn and fight for his cause. We must split you into two groups. We need to find those who can channel from you. This is an easy test for you as long as you co-operate. Just follow me and we will begin testing." Logain finished as he started to turn and walk towards a very large building. "Enter and line up in front of the tables inside. The Dedicated at the desk will explain to you what you have to do."

  


As Sam and Theo passed Logain and entered the room, Sam could not help but stare at the man who had caused so much destruction by claiming to be the Dragon Reborn. He did not seem to be the crazed man that everyone thought he was. All he done was watch as the men walked in. Then suddenly.

  


"You two" Logain said as he pointed towards Sam and Theo. "You both have already channeled at some point. I can see the ability in you. You will come with me."

  


Sam and Theo just looked at each other, turned, and started to follow Logain as he walked towards another building. "In here" Logain told them. "As we can see you already have the ability, you will now get your new clothes that will show you as members of the Black Tower. You are now Soldiers. Once you work hard enough, you will get a badge, the Sword, and be called Dedicated. Then once you work at that and show enough skill you will be promoted to Asha'man and you shall get a second badge, the Dragon. Now you will go over to those men at that table." Logain explained as he pointed towards a table, "and give your name, age and your clothes size. But before you do that, I request that you come and see me after you are all organized. And when I say request, it is more like an order. Ask anyone where I live and they will tell you." he finished with a smile.

  


As Logain walked out, Sam couldn't help but fell awe at meeting Logain. Sam and Theo both walked up to the desk, "Name, age and Clothes size." requested one of the men. Sam noticed that these men were Dedicated.

  


"Sampson Frendor, 25, XL" Sam answered back.

  


"Theodore Chaluan, 23, L" Theo also answered.

  


"Excellent, please continue down to that table." told one of the men. Sam and Theo complied quickly and moved to the next table. As they waited, Sam started to look around at the room they were in. It was full of what were probably records of the men enlisted, and also held piles of black clothes, all in different sizes.

  


Then another dedicated walked up to them. "Here is your clothes, and a spare set. And here is a list of people you need to see about classes by the end of tomorrow. Now, for living quarters. Please follow this Soldier and he will lead you to your quarters." the Dedicated finished pointing towards a small young adult who was just wearing the black with no pins. He seemed to be looking everywhere as if he expected that someone would jump out at him at any moment.

  


As Sam and Theo walked down the street, the young Soldier introduced himself. "My name is Rickard. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

  


"Yes, where is the house of Logain?" asked Sam.

  


"That's easy. After I've shown you to your quarters I can lead you there."

  


"Thank you very much."

  


After a bit of walking, Rickard showed them into a large building which had the feeling of a barracks. He lead them down the path to the end of a hall and turned right. "Sampson, you will be in this room" said Rickard as he pointed at one of the doors. "And Theodore, your room is next to it."

  


"Please call me Sam, and he is called Theo." Sam said to Rickard. He just didn't like being known by his full name. It was to formal.

  


"Ok, call me Rick then." Rick answered back. "Now if you'll put your stuff in your room I can lead you to Logain's house." After both Sam and Theo had put their things in their rooms, Rick lead the out again and they went for quite a walk. After a while, they finally came to a stop in front of a fair sized house. "Here you go, Logain Ablar's house. Might talk to you some other time, but I got to go do some work for a Asha'man." Rick finished with a wave and then turned and left Sam and Theo standing out the front of Logain's house. Same knocked on the door.

  


"Ah, hello. I did not find out your name's before. I like to know the names of certain new recruits." Logain said in a kind way with a small smile on his face. The smile didn't seem to reach his eyes.

  


"My name is Sam and this is Theo." Sam told the man as he pointed to himself and Theo. "I don't understand why you want to talk to us."

  


"First, it would be best if you called me sir in public. Second, I want to get to know you Sam. You see, out of every man we have found so far, none have come as close to being as powerful as the Dragon Reborn as you. For this reason I want to make sure you do not get taken to Mazrim Taim's side, you will learn to call him M'Hael as he is the head of the tower. But I do not want you to be on his side, he is not really on the side of the Dragon Reborn, he has his own plans, and unless I can get you on my side, he will use you." Logain finished. Sam could only stand there and stare at this man telling him that he was almost as powerful as the Dragon Reborn and might be used by some man he had never met.

  


"What about me?" Theo suddenly asked from Sam's left. Sam looked at him and then Logain waiting for the answer to a question he hadn't even realized. "What do I have to do with all this?"

  


"You Theo are in some way connected to Sam here. I don't know why, but one of my men told me after he came back that you were talking. You both first channeled the same night didn't you?" Logain questioned. He seemed to know more than Sam thought he did. Sam hadn't even thought about the fact that both Sam and Theo had channeled the same night. Maybe that could be important. Sam and Theo both nodded. "I believe that might show you are connected in some way. I want both of you in my group. Now I believe you have to go and see some people about classes and so on."

  


And as Sam and Theo walked off to find the people they needed to, they talked about whether they should trust Logain or not. They finally agreed on joining his group. That night in bed, Sam thought over the days events. He was now part of the Black Tower, he had been told he was almost as powerful as the Dragon Reborn himself, and also about whether he had decided on the right camp.

  


End of Chapter 2.

I hope you have liked it so far. Thanks to the 2 reviews I have seen so far. Meletyohar, I'm guessing your happy I chose Logain. I had already decided on Logain as I really don't like Taim in the books (and I think your meant to :)). Will hopefully get a third chapter done soon. And again, Please review, all reviews will help me. If you have any ideas for the story which might be good later on then post them and I'll think about it.


	3. The Class of The M'Hael

Chapter 3 - 

The Class of The M'Hael

  


As Sam and Theo started their life's in the Black Tower, they realised that life wasn't as easy as they thought it would be. They also found out about the real Black Tower. They had heard small stories coming into their village about men who could channel coming together under the name of the Dragon Reborn and thought both that all the men would be insane and that it would also be slightly exciting to be able to see this tower they had heard of. They had found out both of those were lies. For one, only a few of the men seemed anywhere near insane and if they every got closer they seem to suddenly die, or disappear. And they had also learnt that the Black Tower was not actually a tower yet, but in fact a very large village, almost a small city. There were plans in place for walls, for a tower, for many things. But both Sam and Theo did not really care about these things, they had no chance. There life's were very hectic with classes and helping around the tower, even though the tower did not exist it was called a tower by everyone inside.

  


On the way to one of their classes, they noticed Rick walking up to them. "Hey Sam. Hey Theo" he greeted them. "I got something to tell you Sam." Rick looked around before continuing. There was no one who was taking any notice of them nearby but he still lowered his just in case. "Logain asks that you go seem after classes today. He has something for you to do. And Theo, I need your help with something, so if you could come to my room once your done as well that would also be good." Rick looked around again just to make sure that no one was looking now. He lowered his voice further. "The M'Hael is asking around about you. Watch your backs." And at that, he walked off in the direction he had came.

  


Sam and Theo looked into each others eyes and Sam could see the fear that was in Theo's eyes, it had been there since the third day that they had been at the tower. Sam knew it was probably in his eyes as well. The M'Hael had been asking about them since he had found out about Sam's power. He still did not know about the theory that Sam and Theo were linked in some way and Sam wanted it to stay that way. "We should hurry up, we don't want to be late again." Theo suddenly said looking away. Sam wished he could reassure Theo in some way, but as Theo walked on, Sam decided that he would just try and keep him happy.

  


As they walked into their next class, Sam suddenly realised something very frightening. There was The M'Hael standing at the front of the room, arms crossed in front of his chest. Sam pondered whether he should run and one look at Theo showed the he was thinking at as well. Then Fry, another soldier in their class and also in Logain's camp, walked up behind them. "You should go in. He might not notice you. And if he does, there is five from Logain's side that can back you up." Sam thought about this for only a second and then continued to walk into the room. It wasn't a very large classroom, but it had enough room for all the members of the class, currently one short of the regular 30 after one of the members went insane and had to be killed.

  


"Please stand in a circle around the room" Began the teacher. "Today we are learning a weave which will be important when we begin fighting in groups together. It is a certain attacking weave which can be used to churn up the earth which an opponent stands on. As it covers a lot of ground it is usless in close combat, but when on a large battlefield, it can be used to take out large numbers of the opposing side. And before we begin, The M'Hael is here to watch for outstanding students so he can put you in a class he is creating for himself to teach." Sam's heart dropped at the mention of this. He knew Taim was planning on making it so he was in the class so Sam could be taken to his side, or worse, if Sam became to much in Logain's group, so he can be killed.

  


Sam hadn't been taking notice of what was going in the classroom while his mind was thinking and now he noticed that the teacher was now leading them outside. Sam began to follow. They walked towards the main road and began moving to the destruction yards. As the yards came to view, Sam got his first view at the yards he had heard about from Dedicated he had talked to. It was a largish area, roped off so no one went in there. And along one side was a couple of Dedicated and even one Asha'man practicing weaves. The amount of _saidan _being used was quite large. Suddenly there was an explosion from out on the hole ridden yard as another large ditch was added. "Ok class, make a semi-circle around me making sure you can see my weaves. I will now show you the weaves. Anyone who thinks he can do it, don't. This is a dangerous weave as it can backfire and you can destroy the land under your own feet. Now please watch." And on that, the teacher turned around to the yard and started to weave a slightly complex weave using _saidan_. At first nothing happened, then suddenly, about 200 meters away, slight tremours started to happen, then the earth started to churn and toss in about a 50 meter radius from that point. Anyone who would have been standing on that would probably be dead very quickly.

  


Then it suddenly stopped. "Ok now, Theo, you can always pull off weaves first go after seeing them. You come here and give it a go." the teacher said pointing at Theo and then pointing at a point in front of the rope. He was right, Theo was excellent when it came to remembering weaves. He could do any weave after being shown once. He got a gateway working on the exact point he was told to in one go. Sam had taken three.

  


Sam looked at Theo as he Theo started to form the weaves. Then at about the some spot on the yard, the earth churned and tossed. Theo had of course done the weave correctly first time again. "Well done Theo. Now anyone think they can do it?" Sam put up his hand along with three other soldiers. "Ok Sam. You have a go now. Once Sam has done his, we will spread out along the rope and anyone willing to try should call one of these Dedicated to watch you as you perform the weave." Sam suddenly noticed the Dedicated standing not far from where the class was standing. They all stood completely still and just watched as the class moved. Sam also noticed Taim standing off to one side with some paper and a pen writing down what were probably notes. Sam stopped caring and put his mind on the task at hand.

  


Sam both hated and loved touching _saidan_. Not only was it one of the most sickening feelings ever because of the taint caused by the Dark One, it was also the most exciting, as when you held _saidan_, you were fighting for control of it, and if you lost control, you could burn yourself out, or worse, kill yourself. As Sam stood at the rope, he started to draw in _saidan_. He would never get over touching it. And at that thought he started to channel. He created the weave as he had seen and placed it on a part of the ground on the yard which was quite flat. It didn't stay that way for long. After a few seconds it started to churn as it had before when Theo had done it. Sam noticed he could control how the earth actually moved with this weave. After a few seconds though he stopped and let go of _saidan_.

  


"Well done Sam." the teacher exclaimed. "Now off to the ropes if you think you can do it and call over a Dedicated. And at that a few started to move to the rope, and others started to question the teacher on the weave.

  


Sam decided he would try it again then watch the rest of the class do it. He turned to call for a Dedicated only to find Taim himself standing in front of him. "You are very strong Sampson Frendor. And you can control weaves well. How about you show me again and I watch over you."

  


Sam almost thought of saying no, but in the end decided he could not keep a low profile if he told The M'Hael that he did not want to do it. So he decided on a simple ok and turned to perform the weave again. It was very simple the second time and after a few seconds of holding it, Sam stopped the weave and released _saidan_.

  


As Sam turned to look at Taim, Taim began to speak. "Yes, that is good. I think your what I'm looking for. How would you like to join my class?"

  


Sam looked at Taim and did not know how to answer. "Can I think about it?" Sam asked after some thought. Taim just nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you soon my decision."

  


After that, Taim walked off to talk to other members of the class, so Sam decided to stand and watch. After everyone had performed the weave twice themselves, and once in front of the teacher, the class was dismissed.

  


"I'll see you back at the barracks." Theo called as he walked off to find Rick. So Sam walked to Logain's house alone. It was not a long walk and no one bothered him on the way there. Once he got the front door, he knocked and waited for the answer. Logain came to the door and opened it. "Hello Sam. Good to see you came. Please come inside." As Sam walked in, Logain walked into his kitchen and then came back out with a tray with a teapot on it, two cups and milk and honey.

  


"Now Sam, I needed to see you because I have something important to tell, and ask of you." Logain began as Sam sat down in a large red chair opposite from where Logain was now sitting. "You see, I have heard that Taim is starting his own class to teach some of the much more outstanding Soldiers in the tower."

  


"Yes, I know. He was at my class just then watching us. He offered me and Theo both a place in his class. We both said we would think about it." Sam answered quickly so he Logain did not waste his time.

  


"Good." Logain answered. Sam was puzzeled by this, but it not last long. It quickly turned to surprise. "I want you to accept. No one else from my group has been offered and your class was the last he was going to watch. I need someone inside of those lessons. We might be able to find out what Taim's plan is for the Tower through those classes. I'm sorry to ask you of this but it is very important we get that information to send to Rand." This was not the first time he had heard called the Dragon Reborn by his real first name, but this did not matter. All Sam could do was look straight at Logain and gape.

  


Sam suddenly realised what he was doing and closed his mouth. "If it is needed for information then I will do it. I just need to know that if I run into trouble, I can come to you for help"

  


Logain just answered with a simple yes. "Ok then, I will do it. I am not sure about Sam. I will ask him when I see him next. After that, Sam and Logain just sat and drank their tea as they talked about anything and everything. After about an hour, Sam said goodbye and headed back to the barracks to meet up with Theo.

  


"I'll do it. I'm not gonna let you go by yourself." Theo said with a grin when Sam asked him. Sam was happy he said yes cause he was not sure if he could do it himself if Theo had said no. He wouldn't tell this to Theo of course. The next day they went and saw Taim and told him they would join his class. Then the rest of the day Sam couldn't shake the feeling that his decision might just have an effect unforeseen to Sam at the time.

  


End of Chapter 3. Well this has been a fun to write chapter. More suspense, and finally a bit of destruction :). Again, please review. And also again, any ideas post them, or if you dont want to do that, send me an email. Will start next chapter soon hopefully.


	4. Patrol and Aes Sedai

Disclaimer: I don't own Wheel of Time, or any characters within. Any characters in this story not in the wheel of time books are made-up by me. If they have anything to do with any of your stories, this is accidental. 

  


Chapter 4-

Patrol and Aes Sedai

  


Life in Taim's class was not the best of times. Often Sam was picked out to demonstrate to the class and was nearly always picked to answer questions. It seemed like Taim was trying to punish him for something Sam didn't even know about. After a week Sam could feel the strain on him from so much work. His muscles ached like nothing else. And Theo didn't help one bit. He seemed to like Taim's teaching and would now only call him The M'Hael. This was worrying Sam a lot so one night he tried to talk to Theo about it.

  


"Theo, I'm worried you might be going to Taim's side." Sam asked after sitting down on Theo's hard bed. Sam had the exact same sort of bed in his own room. It was the sort that you had to find a spot where to sleep on it then the spot would disappear after your weight was on it. "I don't want you on his side. He is dangerous and you know it."

  


"How do you know that The M'Hael isn't the one who is correct and just and Logain is lying to us to try and use you." Theo now knew how strong Sam really was cause just like Sam, they both had an excellent ability in seeing the strength of others in the power. "I don't see how you can say what you say about The M'Hael. You don't even know him. And if your only going to sit on my bed and tell me how I'm not doing something right, you can get out." And with that, Theo turned his back on Sam, sat down at his desk and started to write in the journal that Theo had suddenly started keeping. All Sam could do was walk out of the room and back to his own.

  


When he walked in he got a slight shock. "Hi Rick. I didn't expect you in my room." Sam said releasing _saidan_. He hadn't even realised he had seized it.

  


"That's ok. I was sent by Logain to tell you he wants a report about the classes soon. You can write it or you could just go see him. But I warn you now, he's slightly busy at the moment." Rick was sitting on Sam's bed and looking around the room while he said this. Then he suddenly looked straight at Sam. "He seems worried about you. He thinks that you might be going to Taim's side. Don't do that. Taim is very, very dangerous."

  


"I know Rick. I've been told that many times." Sam was actually getting sick of being told that. He was also, he noticed, starting to get annoyed with Rick. "Look Rick, it's been a long day for me. I need sleep. Tell Logain I'll come and see him tomorrow." And with that, Rick left the room, leaving Sam to undress and go to bed.

  


Sam didn't sleep well that night. He had a weird dream where Theo was standing in front of him yelling something and holding the source. Then it jumped and Sam was standing looking at Theo lying on the ground dead. Then it jumped again and Sam was standing in front of Taim trying not to grab the source and kill him. When Sam woke, he was drenched in his own sweat and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night cause whenever he did fall to sleep he would always see Theo dead and would always be standing trying not to kill Taim.

  


The next morning Sam got up early so he could get any chores he had in the morning out of the way so he could get to Logain's house. As he walked down to the bottom floor to see what chores he had and get some food, he noticed that Theo had already left his room. He thought nothing of it. After he had eaten the very bad stew they always had for breakfast, Sam went to the noticeboard for the barracks and saw that he had wood cutting for the morning and then patrol duty in the afternoon. He then walked back to his room, got his black coat and went for a walk to the wood forest which was used for getting firewood for the Tower.

  


When Sam got to the forest he saw the Dedicated who would be watching them for them until they had gotten the set amount of wood and a couple of Soldiers already cutting wood with the Power. Sam began to get his own wood. Sam had done this enough that he didn't really need to think when he done the weaves. So he thought over what to tell Logain. Sam hadn't found out anything about what Taim was planning. All he had learnt was that Taim thought Sam was one of the best students in the whole school. After a few hours cutting of wood, Sam had gained his collection of wood and was moving it to the pile he had been told to take it to. He had to walk about half the size of the Tower to get there.

  


Finally, after another hour, Sam was walking to Logain's house hoping he could get some food after he finished with Logain and got on patrol. When he got to Logain's door, he knocked on the door. When he heard the voice of Logain call for him to come in he opened the door went inside. He found Logain in his study doing some writing. "You wanted to see me?" Sam asked as he sat down in the chair which was sitting opposite.

  


"Yes, yes I did. First I would like to know if you have found out anything about Taim and his plans from the classes." Sam noticed the word First in his sentence. That meant he was here for another reason other than the one Rick had told him.

  


"Well I haven't really found out much other than that Taim thinks I'm the best Soldier in the Tower." Sam looked at Logain who just sat there looking at Sam. "Oh and that he works me like no one else in the class. It's like he's trying to punish me for something. Thats it. Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about."

  


"Yes there is Sam." came the expected answer from Logain. What was a surprise was how he said it. He had a sad look on his face and it sounded like he did not want to continue. "Sam, I'm worried about your friend Theo." Sam began to worry. Maybe someone had overheard Theo and Sam talking last night. "It seems that one of my people noticed Theo walking into Taim's office and decided to try and listen. From what he heard, Theo seems to think greatly of Taim. Is he going to Taim's side?" Sam did not want to lie to Logain, but he was afraid of what would happen if he told the truth.

  


"I don't think he is. He hasn't said anything to me." Sam answered hoping the lie did not show on his face.

  


"Alright then Sam. You may go. And remember, if you find out anything important about Taim or Theo, come to me as soon as possible." So with the conversation finished, Logain went back to his writing and Sam walked back to the main mess hall to get some lunch. When he walked in he saw Rick sitting with some of the other Logain people and went and joined them.

  


"Hey Sam, how's life in Taim's class?" a tall Andorian named Banth asked. Banth was a Soldier like Sam. But Banth had been longer than Sam.

  


"Same as always. Hell." Sam answered quite simply.

  


"Oh well, no classes today. Sit down and have some lunch." a very short Cairhien named Lonranter offered. Everyone just called him Lon. He was quite a new Soldier and had actually been introduced to Logain by Sam.

  


"I'll have to be quick. I have patrol soon." Sam said as he sat down to eat. The group talked about different things going on in the world, and when Sam finally got up to go to patrol, they were talking about how they had heard rumours of an Aes Sedai army marching somewhere south in one of the weaker countries down there. Sam didn't care as long as they didn't come to the Tower.

  


As Sam walked along the road to where people met up to begin their patrols, one of the bells which were set up to warn of attack began to sound to the north. Sam at first just looked in that direction then started to run towards the sound. The rule was that anyone near the bell and anyone on patrol had to go to the position of attack. As Sam got closer to the sound he could hear a scream from someone ahead yelling out something to do with Aes Sedai. "Oh bloody perfect. Nice timing."

  


As Sam finally got to the point of the attack he reached out for the source. He then realised he was getting the goosebumps which meant that a women was channeling nearby. He turned to see a women with an ageless face walking towards him. Without thought he performed a shield on the women, used a flow of air to bind her to the spot and used a weave they had been taught to knock her out. He then tied off both the shield and the bindings and looked around to see what else was happening. He saw a Dedicated trying to hold a shield back from taking hold of him. He looked around and saw three women all with ageless faces looking at him. He called to two othe Soldiers doing nothing to help him, and all three performed the weaves that Sam had performed before on the three Aes Sedai. Sam continued to walk around looking for other Aes Sedai not shielded but found none. It seemed that the Aes Sedai had only sent a small group to try and take the tower. They were more arrogant than Sam had realised.

  


Sam was then told by an Asha'man to go back to whatever he was doing. So Sam walked back to the patrol meeting point. After a couple of hours of patrol, Sam walked back to his room to find a message on his desk.

  


"You were on patrol when the attack happened at the north side of the Tower. Thank you for helping to defend the Black Tower from Aes Sedai. Our appreciation will be shown with an award. You will get it at a meeting tomorrow in the main meeting area. Thank you."

When Sam went to the main meeting area, he saw Taim standing up on the podium. "Thank you very much for your help in the defense of the Black Tower yesterday. Each of you will be rewarded a medal for your help. Please line up in the positions marked over there." Taim finished pointing to a point marked with string across to his left. Sam lined up and after sometime gained his award. It was a small pin which had a black tower with a shield covering part of it. Sam put it on the shoulder of his coat as he was told to. He then began to walk off towards his room when he heard the large clock in the middle of the Tower chime 10 o'clock in the morning. He had a class. And as he walked towards Taim's classroom, he thought about what would happen with the Aes Sedai which had been captured.

  


End of Chapter 4. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Hadn't really had the chance, or the idea of where to take this chapter, until now. Hope you like it. As always, please now review. This time I hope to get a new chapter done soon. And it will also probably be longer as well(cause I know they haven't been as long as they could be.)


End file.
